Geheimnisse und Lügen (Kapitel)
"Geheimnisse und Lügen" ist das zweite Kapitel von City of Bones. Kurzbeschreibung Am Tag nach dem Besuch im Pandämonium denkt Clary noch immer über ihr Erlebnis dort nach. Sie bemerkt außerdem weitere Dinge, die sie sehen kann und andere nicht, und die ihr merkwürdig vorkommen. Ihre Mutter Jocelyn versucht, sie zu einem ausgedehnten Urlaub ins Landhaus ihres besten Freundes Luke mitzunehmen, doch es kommt zum Streit und Clary verlässt die Wohnung mit Simon. Inhalt Clary sitzt in ihrem Zimmer und versucht zu zeichnen, doch sie ist unzufrieden mit ihrem Werk. Sie denkt frustriert daran, dass sie nie so gut ist wie ihre Mutter Jocelyn, der einfach alles zu gelingen scheint, was sie zeichnen will. Das Telefon klingelt und Simon ist dran. Er zieht sie auf mit dem Vorfall am vergangenen Abend. Beide reden darüber, wie verärgert Jocelyn war, da Clary durch einen Stau erst sehr spät nach Hause kam. Simon lädt Clary zur Dichterlesung seines Freundes und Bandkollegen Eric im Java Jones ein, doch Clary weiß nicht, ob sie hin gehen kann, da ihre Mutter so wütend war. Nach dem Ende des Telefongesprächs sieht Clary sich im Zimmer um und betrachtet wie eigentlich sehr oft das Foto ihres verstorbenen Vaters. Er war beim Militär und starb bei einem Autounfall. Ihre Mutter bewahrt einige Gegenstände von ihm in einem Kästchen auf. Als ihre Mutter in Begleitung von Luke zurück kehrt, vertieft sich Clary schnell in ein Buch. Luke trägt Kartons in die Wohnung und Clary fragt ihn, was sie tun soll, wenn sie als einzige ein Verbrechen beobachtet hat. Luke geht jedoch nicht genauer darauf ein und wechselt das Thema. Jocelyn kommt schließlich ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer und Clary fragt sie auch, wofür die Kartons sind. Jocelyn macht Clary noch einmal Vorwürfe wegen dem vergangenen Abend und es kommt zum Streit. Jocelyn gesteht schließlich, dass sie in den Urlaub auf Lukes Farm fahren und dort den ganzen restlichen Sommer bleiben werden. Clary ist verärgert und es kommt zum Streit. Jocelyn besteht darauf, dass Clary sie begleiten soll und Luke will schließlich die Wohnung verlassen. Jocelyn rennt ihm nach und Luke fordert sie auf, endlich mit Clary zu reden und ihr nicht alles vorzuenthalten. Bevor sie jedoch weiter darüber diskutieren können, erscheint Simon in der Wohnung, um Clary abzuholen. Da sie nicht weiter streiten oder reden will, lässt Clary ihre Mutter und Luke einfach stehen. Im Hausflur begegnen sie vor der Tür der Wahrsagerin Madame Dorothea einem merkwürdigen Mann mit katzengleichen Augen und Clary wird bei seinem Anblick so schwindlig, dass sie beinahe ohnmächtig wird. Als Simon danach fragt, hat Clary erst das Gefühl, sich an etwas zu erinnern, erklärt dann jedoch, dass sie glaubt, Dorotheas Katze gesehen zu haben. Ihr ist gar nicht bewusst, dass sie den Mann sofort wieder vergessen hat. Wenig später sitzen Clary und Simon im Nacho Mama, wo sie sich über ihre Mutter beschwert. Simon versucht sie zu beruhigen, doch Clary steigert sich weiter hinein in ihre Vorwürfe und sagt, sie wüsste kaum etwas über die Vergangenheit ihrer Mutter und gar nichts über ihre Großeltern. Sie erwähnt Jocelyns Narben, doch Simon sagt, er hätte niemals etwas in der Art bemerkt. Clarys Handy klingelt, als Jocelyn anruft, doch Clary nimmt nicht ab, da sie nicht weiter mit ihr reden will. Sie entscheidet, Simon ins Java Jones zu begleiten, und erst später wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Personen Schattenjäger * Clary Fray * Jocelyn Fray * Luke Garroway Irdische * Simon Lewis Erwähnt * Eric Hillchurch - als Eric * Matt Charlton - als Matt * Kirk Duplesse - als Kirk * Jonathan Clark * Trish - Leiterin von Clarys Kunst-AG * Madame Dorothea * Sheila Barbarino Schattenweltler * Magnus Bane - als Bane und Mann mit katzengleichen Augen. Orte * Fray-Wohnung in Park Slope, Brooklyn * Nacho Mama Erwähnt * Java Jones Trivia * Die Band schwankt zwischen den Namen Sea Vegetable Conspiracy, Rock Solid Panda und Lawn Chair Crisis. Clary schlägt Simon The Sexist Pigs vor. Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:City of Bones (Kapitel)